First Crushes
by c.petersen
Summary: Lana deals with some unexpected feelings after she meets a cute new trial-goer. Sun x Lana, because she needs some love on here.


**A/N:** First off, let me just say that I love Lana. She's my favourite trial captain in the games, and though I haven't watched the Sun/Moon anime yet I hear she's pretty delightful in that as well. This was spur of the moment so it's probably not great but feel free to review. Here's to hoping there's more Sun x Lana fics soon, because I NEED EM! Also, unrelated: I actually love Sun x Lillie too, so please don't shoot me. Enjoy!

* * *

First Crushes

Lana is sixteen when she meets him. He's a trial-goer, and seems to be around the same age as her, but immediately the captain knows he's different. The boy carries himself with an uncanny kind of confidence that seems infectious. Despite this being their first ever meeting, the boy – Sun, she recalls – is making her feel incredibly at ease.

Even though captains are usually assumed to be confident like Mallow, or passionate like Kiawe, Lana has always been a special case. She is shy and reserved in comparison to her fellow Akala captains, something she always feels a bit self-conscious about. Sure, she's a pretty fantastic trainer in her own right, and she can be firm if she needs to be (like when she needs to scold a couple of mischievous twin sisters for example), but compared to Alola's other captains she's still definitely the quietest.

In a matter of minutes though, she finds herself being more chatty than usual with Sun and even telling him dumb jokes about Brooklet Hill being "home to the lord of the sea itself – the mighty Kyogre." She's always wondered if anyone would believe her if she told them something that ridiculous.

Sun's amazed expression instantly proves this to be true. Lana pokes fun at him when she points out how gullible he is, but he just shrugs and laughs along with her. She admits to herself that she likes the sound of his laugh and wouldn't mind hearing it again. He also looks pretty cute when he smiles, so that's a bonus.

And then Sun's Dartrix makes short work of all her Wishiwashi, and Lana knows there's more to this goofball than meets the eye. After congratulating him and giving him his Z-crystal, she feels compelled to do something else for him. She doesn't know why, but she feels the need to thank him for breaking her out of her shell a bit. Lana decides to do this through giving him a fishing rod and personally showing him some basic techniques for reeling in pokémon.

As she lays her hands over his own while showing him how to properly hold the rod, she finds herself growing warm in the face. His hands are surprisingly soft, and for one crazy moment she wonders how long she could get away with trailing her fingers across his own. He seems intent on learning however, and she's way too chicken to try something like that anyway, so she banishes the thought. Sun is focusing fully on the rod and hasn't noticed her blush, which Lana is incredibly grateful for.

But then he asks her if she's okay and reminds her that she hasn't said anything in almost a full minute, and Lana just wants to die.

* * *

They meet up again in Lush Jungle. As Lana hands the Fresh Water and Rocky Helmet to Mallow, she briefly makes eye contact with him. He smiles warmly at her, and she quickly looks away while blushing profusely. For a split second, her fellow captains give her a strange look, but the moment quickly passes as they all get back to the trial at hand. Kiawe and Mallow are more than a little amused as Sun starts grinding that weird assortment of mushrooms, berries and a seeds into a mushy pulp, but Lana is just in awe. Unbeknownst to everyone else, she's not focusing on the food but on Sun himself – specifically his arms as they go to town on the mixture. His shirt has relatively short sleeves, which is helping to expose the lean, but very evident muscles she otherwise would have missed. Lana silently thanks Arceus for the hot Alolan weather. She then sighs though, because Mallow has caught her staring and is smirking something wicked.

She's definitely getting interrogated later.

Sure enough, Mallow is bombarding her with questions that night in her room above the restaurant. She's in prime form tonight, as before this Lana hasn't expressed a romantic interest in anyone. Eventually after lots of prodding, Lana breaks, confessing that she _does_ find Sun kind of cute and he makes her feel the same way Mallow does emotionally – in other words, she doesn't feel nervous around him. She feels confident, assertive, and most of all, secure with who she is.

In short, she feels beautiful.

She must have gotten surprisingly deep with her confession, because soon Mallow's teasing grin is replaced by a look of determination. And suddenly, she's being dragged towards Sun's Grand Trial with Kahuna Olivia the next day. The two captains hide behind a few bushes on the Akala Outskirts as they watch the intense battle unfold in front of the Ruins of Life.

Well, at least Mallow is watching the battle. Lana meanwhile, is looking at something else.

There's another girl there. A blonde girl dressed all in white with pretty green eyes. The girl seems uncomfortable watching the battle, but every so often she seems to be making eye contact with Sun and she seems to relax a bit. It's as if he's putting her at ease…

…just like he does with _her_.

An ugly feeling starts bubbling in Lana's gut. She's suddenly coming up with a million and one questions about this mysterious girl. Who was she? How does she know Sun? Were they together? Why would Sun not mention her?

And then Lana laughs out loud, because really, she's only known the boy for a day. Mallow gives her a strange look at her outburst, wondering what's funny, but Lana just shakes her head. She really was being ridiculous; this blonde girl was probably just one of his friends…no need to get all worried.

But then Olivia's Lycanroc faints and the girl runs up to Sun with a beaming smile and a look of absolute admiration and something in Lana just _snaps._

Before she knows what she's doing, the water-type captain is running as fast as she can, ignoring the calls of her friend. She runs all the way back to Konikoni City and doesn't stop until she gets to the safety of her bedroom. Harper and Sarah chase after her, but she beats them to her room and slams the door before they can reach her.

Lana lies on her bed with her pillow over her face and sighs loudly in annoyance. She can't believe how silly she's being and she tries desperately to convince herself for the umpteenth time that _she barely knows this guy._ She shouldn't be feeling this strongly for someone she hardly knows. And yet she does, and despite all her protests, all Lana really wants is to see him again…

…without that blonde.

* * *

The next day, Lana decides she'll try and find Sun before he leaves Akala Island. She doesn't know if she'll ask him on a date, though she highly doubts it considering she'd never even been on a date before. She puts on her usual trial captain outfit, but spends a couple minutes longer on her hair and even flirts with the idea of makeup. Eventually though, she decides against it and starts to head out. She makes it to the middle of her living room when something makes her stop in her tracks.

Her twin sisters are skipping circles around a very confused looking Sun. He notices her and scratches the back of his head awkwardly, giving her a sheepish grin. Neither of them says anything for a couple seconds, but Lana quickly recovers and shoos her sisters away. Sun explains that he got her address from Mallow, and Lana immediately feels incredibly nervous that her best friend let it slip that she's crushing pretty hard on this boy.

She feels relieved though when Sun says he wants to battle her before he leaves Akala Island tomorrow. Lana is then suddenly hit with the realization that Sun still has to do the rest of his Island Challenge and she's surprised at how sad it makes her.

Regardless, she accepts his challenge. She would never have forgiven herself if she didn't.

Lana gives her all during the battle, but despite this her Araquanid finally falls as Sun's exhausted Dartrix unleashes one last Razor Leaf. Lana can't help but feel amazed; Sun really is a fantastic trainer. She can't really believe how close she was to beating him, considering how he had just defeated the Kahuna yesterday. Sun seems incredibly impressed with her, giving her a broad smile and complimenting her battling style with complete sincerity. Lana blushes and finds it amazing how easy it is for him to make her feel proud of herself as well. It's such a nice feeling that she doesn't even care that she lost.

She decides right then and there that she needs to tell him how she feels.

After walking to the Pokémon Center, Lana delicately asks if Sun has time to do some fishing with her. She's surprised at how bold she's being, but if Sun suspects anything he doesn't show it. He simply accepts happily and accompanies her back to Brooklet Hill. Sun calls Lapras and helps her up onto the pokémon with him. Lana directs him to her favourite fishing area – a secret enclave behind one of Brooklet Hill's large waterfalls.

She's a little bit _too_ happy when Sun requests a reminder on how to use his fishing rod again.

The two wind up spending hours fishing. They find tons of Magikarp and Wishiwashi, and even a Feebas, but end up releasing them all. Lana finds that talking to Sun is just as easy as talking to Mallow, but in a completely different way. He's much more fascinating that he first let on, revealing a life in Kanto before moving to Alola and his excitement in doing the Island Challenge. He admits he enjoyed her trial the most and hated Mallows, which makes her laugh. She finds out that he made friends with a boy named Hau who she recalls meeting at her trial shortly after his, and also that he made another good friend named Lillie.

Lana pauses. That must be the blonde.

That feeling starts coming back again, but Lana rebelliously squashes it. Sure, the girl was pretty, but Sun was willingly spending almost all day with her today. That had to mean something, right?

Eventually, the duo notice that the sun is beginning to set and Sun admits that he should probably get back to the hotel where he's staying with his friends. Lana is disappointed, but she agrees with him. They head back to shore and slowly make their way out of Brooklet Hill. Lana is aware that she's walking slower than usual, but she also notes that Sun isn't making any effort to walk any faster.

She smiles to herself at the thought.

On the way back to Heahea City where Sun is staying until tomorrow, Lana decides to tell Sun a bit about herself. She starts off by mentioning her family; her sisters who she loves with all her heart, despite the fact that they can be real bugs at times, and her parents who inspire her to keep following her dreams no matter what. She then moves on to telling him why she loves water-type pokémon, her reasoning being that something about water makes her feel serene, calm, relaxed and a million other things she didn't know she could feel.

Lana doesn't mention that Sun is beginning to have the same effect on her.

She delves into her relationships with her fellow captains, and eventually tells Sun what she knows of the next island and what he should expect. By this time, they are approaching the hotel where Sun is staying. They eventually make it to the front doors, and Lana knows that this is it. Sun will continue his Island Challenge tomorrow, and she has no idea when she'll see him again.

Lana glances down at her feet a bit gloomily. "Well…looks like we've arrived."

Sun notices her expression and frowns. "Is something wrong, Lana?"

"It's just," she takes a deep breath and looks up into his eyes, "there's something I've been wanting to say to you but I'm not sure I should."

"What is it?" asks Sun curiously. He seems genuinely concerned, making her feel a bit guilty. Lana decides that perhaps she owes it to him to just come out and tell him her feelings. She concludes that even if he rejects her, he's definitely not the type to make fun of her or make things awkward for them because of it.

Somehow, she just knows that about him.

"I had a lot of fun today," she nervously says as she holds on of her arms around her back, "I haven't ever spent that long fishing with anyone other than my family." She gives him an earnest smile. "It was really wonderful, and even though we just met it really felt like you and I have been friends for a good while already."

She's hoping that part of the confession doesn't make him feel awkward, but to her surprise he laughs lightly and nods. "Yeah, I felt that way too! I find it super easy to talk to you, Lana."

Something warm grips her heart at his words. "I'm so glad you think so too." Then, Lana starts feeling incredibly nervous again and self-conscious. Those old insecurities are rearing their ugly heads, and Lana suddenly doesn't know if she can go through with this anymore. But then she glances at him, and he's just giving her that same sincere look that she's been picturing ever since they met. And in that moment, she decides that the feeling that smile gives her is worth anything.

Lana grins.

"I have feelings for you."

She says it so confidently that it even surprises herself. Sun's smile disappears, but it's only because his eyes have amplified almost comically wide in shock. Every fiber of Lana's being wants to break eye contact with him, but she forces herself to keep looking at him intently.

Sun eventually regains his composure enough to adopt a contemplative expression and looks away. Lana doesn't know what to make of this so she stays quiet for a couple more moments. Then slowly, she notices a grin start to form on his face as he blushes slightly.

"I think…" Sun looks back at her and smiles, "I do, too."

Lana beams, but doesn't jump to any conclusions about anything. Sun still has an Island Challenge to complete and she still has a trial to run. Despite all the obvious obstacles though, she feels like jumping for joy. A second later though, she realizes she has no idea what to do next here. Lana needs to keep reminding herself that the whole romance thing is very new to her. "I…um, oh wow, I uh…"

Sun's smiles in amusement and he grabs her hands. Lana almost flinches at the unexpected contact, but afterwards her mind goes back to the wonderful feeling of his fingers caressing her own when she first taught him how to fish. Lana is constantly surprised at how soft and warm his hands are. She can't help the tiny giggle that escapes her.

"Lana, I had to think about it for a second because honestly, we just met a couple days ago. But since I've moved here, you've somehow managed to be the person I've connected with the most. I don't think I can even explain why yet!"

She laughs heartily, but is still sincerely touched by his words. "That's okay, I can't explain it either." She then looks down to their hands. He's intertwined his fingers with hers. It's a perfect fit. "So…what now?" she asks hesitantly.

"Well…" Sun looks a bit disappointed, "it looks like we both have different responsibilities." He notices her crestfallen expression and is quick to reassure her. "But I'm willing to wait for you if you are." He seems to hesitate for a moment before whispering, "I think there's something special here."

Lana completely understands what he means. What to do next should be a difficult decision, but she finds herself saying, "I'll wait as long as I need to!" before she can even stop herself. "And we can write each other!" she quickly adds, trying to stay optimistic.

"Every day!" he agrees, "and we'll have fishing competitions. Largest catch gets to make the other person buy them malasadas!"

Lana laughs but can't help the fuzzy feeling that wells up in her chest. "It's a date." She whispers.

Sun steps towards her then and boldly wraps his arms around her waist. "It's a date."

They just stare at each other for a couple moments. Lana feels her heartbeat quicken and she can't help but get lost in his eyes. If his expression is anything to go by, he seems to be feeling the same way. After a moment though, he leans forward and captures her lips with his own.

Lana freezes for a moment in surprise, but quickly melts into his embrace and snakes her arms around his neck. It's her first kiss, and she isn't sure what she expected, but the real thing is so much better. Just like their hands, their lips seem to fit perfectly against one another, and the warmth from the contact is soon spreading all over her body. As they finally pull away from each other, Sun looks uncharacteristically bashful, yet he retains his hold on her waist. Lana can't help it, she laughs. He just looks so cute when he's being so shy, and she suddenly wants nothing more than to kiss him again.

So, unsurprisingly, she does.

They make out for a bit before realizing they're in front of a hotel in one of the busiest cities on Akala Island. Lana is thoroughly embarrassed and is hoping no one saw them, but Sun just laughs it off like usual. She makes a note to ask him how he can so easily shrug off awkward situations. She's beginning to think it's her favourite thing she knows about him so far.

The fact that he's a great kisser is high on that list too.

Despite both of them really not wanting to leave each other, Lana eventually concedes and reminds Sun of his ferry to the Aether Foundation tomorrow. Apparently, that Faba guy Sun had mentioned earlier already seemed grumpy that he had to wait until the morning to escort them. Sun jokes that the guy seems to really hate teenagers, and he's playing with the idea of sleeping in just to bug him even more. Lana smacks his arm but can't hide her amusement.

Sun responds by kissing her again, and she makes a mental note to look for reasons to scold him more often.

Eventually they part ways, Lana promising to see him and Hau off tomorrow. She doesn't know if that blonde will be going with them, but the trial captain can't seem to care anymore. In fact, she almost wants to befriend Lillie to try and make up for having some not-so-great thoughts about her earlier.

One step at a time though.

* * *

The next morning, Lana goes with Kiawe, Mallow and Olivia to say goodbye to Akala's most recent trial-goers. Sun seems a bit sad, but Lana can tell he's trying to stay optimistic for her. Despite the situation, he's giving her a look that tells her everything will be alright, and she believes him instantly. Hau runs to go board the sleek looking Aether ship after saying his goodbyes but Sun still hasn't moved from the dock. Looking between Lana and the ship a few times, he suddenly laughs out loud, to the confusion of everyone else.

"Ah, screw it."

And before Lana knows what's happening, Sun has jogged up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and is giving her one hell of a passionate goodbye kiss. The entire thing happens in what feels like the most confusing and embarrassing five seconds of Lana's life. Somehow though, she manages to reciprocate before he can pull away. Afterwards, he gives her a mischievous look and shrugs.

"Sorry," he laughs, "but I would have regretted not doing that one last time." He then hugs Lana close to him and she instinctively wraps her arms around him as well.

She closes her eyes and smiles. "It's okay, I'm glad you did. At least until I need to deal with these fools behind me. Then I probably won't be too happy with you, so you should probably leave now."

Sun rolls his eyes when he notices the shocked expressions of Kiawe and Olivia, and an extremely amused Mallow behind Lana. "Don't forget to write, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can."

They step away from each other and Lana nods. "I won't. Goodbye, and good luck Sun. I'll be waiting!"

Her new boyfriend gives her one last smile and thumbs up before jogging back to the ship to board for real. They wave to each other as the ship departs, until it becomes too difficult for her to see his face. Lana then takes a deep breath and turns to face the music.

And even though Mallow crashes into Lana first with a bone crushing hug, Kiawe is still staring at her with wide eyes, and Olivia ruffles her hair for an uncomfortable amount of time, the small little trial captain can't help but think that the whole thing was worth it.

* * *

 **A/N:** So there you have it! I know it's not the greatest and it's probably a little odd but I figured why not post it since there's almost no Sun x Lana on here that I can find. ALSO I DON'T HATE LILLIE! I actually love her and I also really feel like she belongs with Sun. Maybe I'll write something for that ship in the future. Review if you enjoyed it!


End file.
